


Sospecha

by Clarinete



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: M/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-21
Updated: 2016-08-21
Packaged: 2018-08-10 05:21:48
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 276
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7832035
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Clarinete/pseuds/Clarinete
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ushijima comienza a notar cierto cambio en Tendou, al igual que él mismo.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sospecha

Mientras Ushijima y Tendou comían helado, hablaban y caminaban. Pasaban un buen rato, incluso para Ushijima. — No salimos con los demás. — Es extraño, pues acostumbran a salir todos los de tercero en estos casos, incluso algunos de segundo ó Goshiki. Todo parecía tranquilo para ellos, en verdad, no había nada que pudiera arruinarle las cosas, simplemente seguían hablando. No quería cortar nada, ¿para qué? ¿por qué?  
Formó una delgada sonrisa al escuchar esa frase.  
— Nop... — Simplemente respondió. — Hacía mucho que no salíamos solos nosotros, Wakatoshi. Es genial, ¿sabes? pasar tiempo contigo, me encanta. Eres mi mejor amigo, por eso y mucho más.  
—... — Separó sus labios para hablar, pero no salió nada. Ushijima también disfruta pasar tiempo con él, mucho. Es agradable y atento. Supiró y de nuevo, tocó la cabeza del muchacho, simples golpecitos con la palma de su mano. — Gracias. — Hizo una pequeña pausa, antes de sonreír. — Eres también mi mejor amigo. — Tendou empezó a reír con nerviosismo. No lo entendió, como tampoco la razón de esas emotivas palabras. — Eres adorable. — Terminó con esas palabras, siendo su tono bastante serio. ¿Para qué bromear?  
— ¿Pero qué cosas dices, Wakatoshi-kun? Eres increíblemente raro. — Rió nuevamente mostrando cierto nerviosismo en su tono de voz, como si ni siquiera sabría que decir al respecto más que mostrar una pequeña sonrisa.  
Lentamente comenzó a caminar, hasta que se sentó sobre una cómoda banca, invitando también a Tendo.  
Observó el suelo, como caía con completa naturalidad el helado que había pedido.   
— Aún tengo intenciones de que aprendas a nadar, Wakkun ~ — Rompió el hielo, mientras arrojaba el helado derretido, pensaba que era mejor hacer las cosas así, y no dar tantas vueltas.


End file.
